You're my fairy tales happy ending
by CityKyu
Summary: Long title I know xD The Uchiha family is a roayl one with many maids, the head of these maids is Naruto Uzumaki, what happens when a certain heir begins to fall in love with a certain blonde? SasuNaru Lemon in later chapters R&R please.
1. Dobe for a Maid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Characters_

**Sai: oh joy another 1**

**Me: STFU Sai! Damn it I want Lee back **

**Sai: like I said, hes doing stuff with Gaara**

**Me: But Sasuke and Naruto are back :(**

**Sasuke: Because we came back just for you!**

**Me: REALLY!?**

**Sasuke: no baka it's just that its your turn on out list.**

**Me: asshole...**

Warning: Extreme Naruto OOC and yaoi (boyxboy)

**Y**ou're **M**y **F**airy **T**ale's **H**appy **E**nding

"Uzumaki, get in here" a blonde boy was yelled at by a certain heir. Being the head maid of the royal family could be very hard work at times. His high, black heals cloncked on the floor as he ran to the person who called him.

"Yes Itachi-Sama" Naruto bowed in a formal matter and his short maid outfit wasn't long enough to cover his rear end completely when he bent down or bowed but the big bow that held the white apron inplace covered a little bit more than the skirt could.

"Uzumaki do you know where little brother is?" "Uh no sorry Itachi-Sama" Naruto apoligized as he looked at the older male. "Hmm, well if you find him make sure you notified me"

"Y-yes Itachi-Sama" Naruto waited until Itachi left the room so he could get back to his chores. Naruto along with the 2 other head maids, Sakura and Kiba served the royal Uchiha family and took care of most dutys in the castle.

Naruto rushed around frantic looking for Sakura because they had to organize the ball that was going to take place in 2 weeks, Sasuke the youngest of the Uchiha family was meant to find a bride on the night because Itachi was the one who was going to inherit the Uchiha land but Sasuke had to find a royal wife and take over thier family's country.

Naruto first saw Sasuke when he was only 12, he was in the village and Sasuke had escaped from the castle and made his way into town, that's were he meet Naruto, he had helped Sasuke hide from the guards that patroled the area looking for him.

But that's when Naruto realised he feel in love with the young prince and when he finally went back to the palace Naruto made a promise to himself. He would someday be with the prince even if it was just to serve him. Well Naruto fulfilled his promise.

Naruto ran through the palace while daydreaming and not watching where he was going, he smacked hard into another person and they both fell to the floor. "Oh sorr-" Naruto was cut off when he saw just who he knocked to the ground.

"Sasuke-Sama!" Naruto said as he shoot to his feet and helped the young raven up. "Oh Gomenasai Sasuke-Sama, I am deeply sorry" the blonde apoligized over and over again.

"Naruto-" "Gomen, gomen" "Naruto!-" "I feel so bad, I should be punished!" Sasuke began to get frustrated. "Naruto it's ok" The young heir finally shouted. Naruto looked stunned.

"You really are distracted aren't you" Sasuke stated as he put his hand on his hip. "Well I've bee really runned down because of this ball and all" Naruto suddenly realised that he was talking to Sasuke so he immediately straightened his act.

"It shows" Sasuke said as he ran his thumb under Naruto's eye. "I-I, It's nothing for you to worry about Sasuke-Sama" Naruto smiled, Sasuke put both hands on his hips.

"Oh and Sasuke-Sama, Itachi-Sama was looking for you, he told me to tell you to see him immediately if I was to see you" Naruto bowed again. Sasuke walked around Naruto to his back.

"Naruto, why don't you wear a longer outfit?" Naruto stiffined to a straight postition. "I-I" The blushing blonde stuttered as he pulled on his skirt. "Don't worry" Sasuke dismissed the question as he started to walk out of the huge room.

"Because I wanted you to notice me in a way you didn't think possible!" The raven heard the blonde shout. He swiftly turned around to see the blonde already removed from the room but he could still hear the clip clop of Naruto's heals running further away.

'Did he really say that or am I losing it?' Sasuke thought as he went to find Itachi.


	2. Day to remember

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters_

**Sai: yippe another chapter!**

**Me: Oo**

**Sasuke: oO**

**Sai: what?**

**Me: since when are you happy about another chapter of my stories**

**Sai: since Lee showed me the power of YOUTH! does Gai-Sensei pose**

**Sasuke: OO there is just no way**

**Me: that's it Sai, REHAB! GRAB HIM SASUKE!**

**Sasuke and I pounce**

**Sai: why the hell do I need rehab!?**

**Sasuke: because you are either drunk...**

**Me: or you have Gaisenseiplusleesyndrome**

**Sasuke: both need rehab...**

**Sai: im not drunk so...OO oh no! I DON'T WANT Gaisenseiplusleesydrome! NOOOOOO!**

Warning: extreme naruto ooc and yaoi (boyxboy)

**Chapter 2**

X--A day to remember--X

Naruto kept busy with Sakura and Kiba, he was decorating the ball room. He was on a ladder putting up a big banner and huming a tune in his head.

"Yo, Naruto!" A sudden voice shouted.

Naruto was so shocked that he rocked the ladder, it rocked so much that Naruto couldn't keep stable and he fell.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as he shut his eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the floor, instead of the hard floor he felt the warm embrace of arms quickly grabing him around the waist.

With a thud he knew he wasn't falling anymore and he didn't fell any pain but he did fell a person underneath him, he heard a groan.

The blonde removed the arms from his waist and rolled over to see a person on the ground who was previously underneath. The thing that shocked Naruto the most was who it was.

"Sasuke-Sama!" Naruto screamed as he balenced himself with his forearms on the ravens chest and hovered his head over Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-Sama, are you ok?! Oh Sasuke-Sama you shouldn't have done that!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly as he screamed at the royal.

"But if I didn't you would've been hurt" Sasuke moaned as Naruto slowly slid off of him while Sasuke put himself in a sitting postition.

"But you're hurt! It would have been better for me to be bruised not you!" Naruto said as he pulled the young prince up and brushed him off.

Sasuke looked at the flushed Naruto, his hair was in a cute messy form like always and his out fit was slightly ruffled from the fall and confusion.

The raven ignored all the words that Naruto was stumbling over and he walked up to the blushing blonde and put his hands on the others hips and pulled him close.

"Sasuke-Sama what are you-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke pulling down on the bottom of Naruto's outfit. "S-Sasuke..." Naruto wondered what he was doing when he ran his hands over the dress.

Naruto blush grew even greater. "Your outfit, it wasn't neat like it usually is so I fixed it up, no need to blush. Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin in his hand and Naruto's eyes widened.

He wanted to be like this forever, he wanted to be with Sasuke, but he knew that was impossible. After all Naruto was a lowly maid and he didn't have a penny to his name and then you had Sasuke, a rich prince who was destined to make great things of himself and marry the person who deserved him and shared thier love.

The blondes eyes wanded to the ground in sorrow, for he new his love towards Sasuke was pointless. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with genuin words.

"Sasuke-Sama please don't do this..." Naruto slowly pulled the ravens hand from his face. "Because if you do things like catching someone when they fall, they begin to have false hopes of you always being able to catch them".

Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes. "Who said I wouldn't always be there?" The royal smiled. "Sasuke-Sama" Naruto whispered, then without his brain knowing Naruto threw his body onto Sasuke in a hug.

Naruto was a great deal shorter than Sasuke so the raven haired boy could rest his head on Naruto's as he hugged him back.

The blonde pushed away from the hug but kept his hands on Sasuke's chest. "But Sasuke-Sama I-" Sasuke stopped Naruto by putting his fingers to the others lips.

"Don't call me Sasuke-Sama anymore Naruto, I am not your superior. "Yes you are Sasuke-Sama!" Naruto screamed then he paused in shock as he realised that what he just said and complete and utter truth in it.

"That's right you are my superior..." Naruto stepped back from Sasuke. "You are to superior, I am so far beneath you that, I don't deserve you I'm just lucky to be talking to you in a friendly manner" Naruto bowed to Sasuke and looked at thier feet.

"Naruto you're wrong!" Sasuke went to pull Naruto from his postition to but Naruto quickly stepped back with even glacing at the prince.

"Sasuke-Sama, can I get you anything?" The blonde softly said. Sasuke sighed and responded "yes there is something".

Naruto shoot up and looked at Sasuke and smiled "and what would that be?". The raven paused and before the silence got to awkward he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Naruto felt himself turned into wax under the hot touch of the person he loves. The blonde kissed back with passion, Sasuke licked the bottom of Naruto's lip and without hestitaion Naruto opened his mouth and granted Sasuke entrance.

The smaller boy felt the young prince's tounge explore every inch of his mouth. Naruto slowly moved his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in closer while Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's back and stop just above his ass.

After what seemed like a life time (but a very good one at that) the two boys finally broke. A trail of saliva trailed from one pair of lips to the other pair but the taller boy quickly licked it up.

Naruto's face was had a run of deep red that ran from his left cheek over his nose to his right cheek. Sasuke only had a small tint of pink of each cheek.

The blonde panted furiously while Sasuke could be seen trying to breath normally but with struggle. "Hey Naruto where are ya!?" Naruto could hear Kiba's voice calling out to him.

"I-I-I'm coming Kiba" Naruto stutterd through pants. He quickly looked Sasuke in the eyes and stood on his tippe toes to kiss him one more time on the forehead before running off with a smile on his face.

Sasuke gave a slight chuckle and had a small smile on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room through the opisite door.

Little did the two loving boys know was that they were being watched.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Songs I recomend listening to while reading this...**

**Pieces of me by Ashlee Simpson**

**Malchick Gay by Tatu**

**Friend or foe by Tatu **

**and**

**Bleeding love by Leona Lewis.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters_

**Me: where is Sai, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: still in rehab...**

**Me: must've been more serious then I thought**

**Sasuke: mmm**

**Me: you're boring, at least Sai brought drama to the table**

**Naruto: there's a table? **

**Sasuke: dobe...**

**Me: but you love him right?**

**Sasuke: --'' unfortanatly**

**Naruto: Sasuke-Kun that's mean**

**Sasuke: oh, I love ya and ya know it**

Warning: Extreme Naruto OOC and yaoi (boyxboy)

**Chapter 3**

**X--**Trouble**--X**

Naruto was in the kitchen cooking a royal feast but he couldn't keep the thought of Sasuke out of his head, so he couldn't keep a smile off of his face.

Sakura, Kiba and Naruto all buzzed around the kitchen because they had to work extra hard, tonight the Uchiha family had Lord Orchimaru and his right hand man Kabuto over for dinner.

The pink haired girl ran the first plate out followed by the dog boy then Naruto. All three had to run back and get the other. Naruto wondered why the Uchiha family didn't have more maids.

Sakura and Kiba had already exited back to the kitchen while Naruto placed the final plate infront of the only person waiting for food. Orochimaru.

The blonde smiled at the snake like man as he placed his plate down. Naruto turned and went to walk out but was stopped by the grasp and pull on his wrist.

"Wha-" Naruto wanted to shout but was cut off by another voice. "You have very lovely maids don't you Master Uchiha" Orochimaru pulled Naruto in close and threw his arm around the blondes waist.

Sasuke shot daggers with his stare at Orochimaru. '_Fucking pervert, having a bloody fetish for young boys, I fucking remember when he use to hit on me' _Sasuke screamed in his head.

"Ah, yes, for a maid Naruto here is very well educated, mannerd and quite beautiful" Sasuke's father bosted as he shovelled food into his mouth. Sasuke tried to hold his anger back as he took a sip of water.

"Ah, yes, if only I had people as lovely as you around my castle" Orochimaru evily grined as he squeezed Naruto's ass, Naruto let out a squiky 'epp!' and blushed a deep red.

Now the raven was losing his temper adn smashed his glass on the table, now everyone's attention was focused on the young heir. Naruto looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you!?" Sasuke's mother fiercely questioned. Sasuke quickly flashed a wink plus nod at the oblivious blonde and he quickly got the hint.

He slipped out of Orochimaru's grip and jogged into the kitchen. He panted as he bended over the large brown table in the kitchen.

"Hey man where were you!?" Kiba yelled at Naruto. "I- That- Orochimaru- That Orochimaru is a bloody pervert" Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"I know, did you see the way he looked at Sasuke-Sama!" Sakura walked over to the 2 boys and crossed her arms as she fell into a diva stance.

"Wait, what did he do?" Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "He bloody grouped me ass, god I can't stand him!".

"Wait then how-" Sakura began, "Sasuke-Sama distracted them for me while I got away".

The 2 others were speechless.

"But- Why?... Why would Sasuke-Sama care!?" Screamed Kiba, Naruto just blushed while Sakura gave him a dirty look and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night finally finished the three maids looked at the pile up of dishes. Sakura groaned and Kiba had his head down with a depressing aura about him.

Sasuke stood just outside the kitchen door, his family along with Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Sasuke wanted to check on his dobe.

Naruto took the state of his friends into thought. "It's ok guys, you can go and have a rest, I'll wash up" Naruto smiled delightfully. The two of them were shocked along with Sasuke.

"Are you sure Naruto, come on you have to be tired as well!" rKiba shouted with a yawn. "It's ok, now rest!" The blonde pushed his friends out of the door.

Sasuke had already hidden somewhere.

Sakura and Kiba just looked at eachother and shrugged as they walked off to thier living quaters.

Naruto sighed as he scrubbed dishes and piled them up and once the pile got to big he would take them over to the cupboard where they were stored.

As Naruto went to walk back over to the sink he felt dizzy and then suddenly his legs collapsed from underneath him. A slid to the ground and groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Then he rested his hands in his lap and lowered his head, "no Naruto Uzumaki, no sleep until I get the job done!" Naruto screamed as himseld but he still didn't have the strength or energy to get up.

Suddenly the blonde felt something warm grasp his hands, he slightly lifted his head to look at them and he saw a pair or pale hands entertwined with his.

"You need to sleep dobe" he heared a familiar deep husky voice pierce the air. "S-Sasuke-Sama" Naruto whispered as he lifted his head to look at the Uchiha who was squating on his knees to be at the same level as the blonde.

Sasuke removed one of his hands from Naruto's and manuvered it under Naruto's fringe onto his forehead.

"Plus you're running a slight fever, you shouldn't be working yourself to death like this Naruto" Sasuke frowned as he helped his blonde up.

Naruto was still weak and leaned on Sasuke as they rapped thier arms around eachother.

"But I need to do these dishes" the sick boy stood on his own to feet and started to walk over to the sink.

"Then I'll help" Sasuke stated as he passed Naruto and rolled his sleves up, eager to get into the dishes.

"No you will not!" Naruto commanded as he grabbed Sasuke hand in hand and pulled him as far away from the dishes as he could.

"Naruto you don't under---" The vision of Sasuke blurred and he voice trailed off, "Sasuke-Sama-..." Naruto whispered then...

He collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters_

**Sai: Hi pretty peoples I'm back**

**Me: come again...**

**Sai: sorry -ahem- Damn I'm sick of this story already**

**Me: STFU! for your infomation this is my fav!**

**Sai: watever, I say it sux**

**Me: ah, the sweet essence of drama**

**Sai: What?**

**Me: nothing, it's just when it was just Sasuke here it was broing as hell!**

**Sai: I LOVE YOU O-O**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL**

**to be continued...xD**

Warning: Extreme Naruto OOC and yaoi (boyxboy)

**Chapter 4**

oX-- Trouble x2 --Xo

Naruto rubbed his head and groaned as he sat up in his bed. '_Wait...BED!' _ Naruto shoot to his feet and found himself in his night shirt which it's sleeves were way to long for the small boy and it went all the way to his knees.

"What the hell happened!" Naruto yelled as he threw on his normal maids dress and tied the bow neatly, he pulled on his fish net stockings and placed his little maids hat (I don't know what they are called sorry xD) on top of his head.

Then there was a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Sakura. "Oh hi Sakura-Chan, what's up?" Naruto smiled as he opened the door completely.

"I know Naruto" Naruto was shocked at the words suddenly shot at him, "w-what do you mean?" The young boy started to panic.

"The ball room, ring a bell"

_'Oh shit, she saw Sauke-Sama and I kiss, shit! BUSTED!' _Naruto screamed in his head.

"Yep, I know all about it" Sakura nodded, by now the blonde was nearly hyperventelating.

"You ripped the banner" Sakura turned her back to Naruto. _'SAY WHAT! Wait it must've been when I fell off the ladder when Sasuke-Sama scared me' _ Naruto came to the conclusion in his head.

Naruto chuckled "oh, that sorry, I'll order another one".

"Be sure you do!" Sakura closed the door for the stress reliefed blonde, just as the door clicked Naruto sighed but there was again a knock.

"Jezz Sakura-Chan what do yo--u" Naruto trailed off when he opened the door to find no Sakura but Itachi.

"Itachi-Sama! What brings you here?" Naruto bowed to the oldest heir. Without hestitation Naruto was picked up and thrown to the ground and before he had a chance to get up he was stepped on but a strong foot. "Agh!" Naruto yelled.

"In the ball room you made out with my little brother, than last night you fainted in his arms so he brought you back here and put you to be while he did your chores for you!" Itachi bluntly said as Naruto quivered in pain on the floor.

"You are changeing little brother, he is kind and happy, with you around he will never find a proper wife with you in the picture, so stay away from him" Itachi grabbed Naruto by the wrist a squeezed so hard that it instantly left a bruise.

As fast as he came Itachi left leaving a sobbing blonde on his bed.

Meanwhile.

"Kiba have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked as she wipped a table, "Nup" Kiba said as he walked out of the room. "Guess I will have to order the new banner then" Sakura said as she followed Kiba with a bucket of water in her hands.

"Ah, there you are" Sakura and Kiba turned to see the raven heir, "where's Naruto?" The 2 just shook thier head and shrugged then they all heard the same thing.

The clip clop of Naruto's heals on the wooden floor. "I'm guessing that's him" Kiba pointed, "Sasuke-Sama" Sakura elbowed the dog loving boy because he never really liked using his manners.

Sasuke nodded and headed in the direction of the sound. The raven stopped to see a small blonde polishing a small table in the hallway.

With the sneakyness of a ninja Sasuke silently walked up behind Naruto and threw his arms around his waist. "Wha-!" Naruto jumped and spun around to see Sasuke.

The young hier smiled at the cute blonde in his arms. "Uh, Sasuke-Sama!? What are you- I mean I-" Naruto stammerd but Sasuke just hushed him and pulled him in closer.

The blushing blonde ran his hands up and down his chest, Sasuke looked at the bruises on Naruto's hands. "Naruto what happened!?" Sasuke commaned and noted the blondes wrists.

"I-uh- It's!" Just then Itachi approached the two, "hello little brother" Itachi faked a smile. "What do you want Itachi?" Itachi put himself in between his brother and lover.

Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder but a death glare was shot his way from Itachi. Naruto squeked and turned around ready to run but a grasp was tightened on his sore wrist.

"Naruto don't go, and Itachi don't think I didn't see that!" Sasuke glared at his brother. "I don't know what you mean little bother" Itachi closed his eyes and shrugged.

"What was with the look at Naruto!?" Sasuke demanded. "It's simple, I want this nothing here to stay away from you, it isn't good for you to be falling in love with someone that is no good for you" Naruto gasped at the harsh words.

"Naruto is not a nothing! You have no right to talk down on him! And so what if I love him, that none of your business!" Sasuke screamed.

The blonde pulled himself closer to his raven and Sasuke held him tight. "But Sasuke, you are destined for greater things, not, HIM!" Itachi gestured to the blonde. "I don't care!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi stood silent and Sasuke took that as his que to leave, so the blonde and the raven left without another word. Sasuke dragged Naruto to his room.

"Sasuke-Sama-" Naruto whisperd "Naruto don't call me that again ok, I am not your superior" Sasuke stated as he sat on his large bed. "But Sasuke-Sama you are, you are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh for the love of-" Sasuke forced Naruto to sit on his bed then he bent down on one knee and took Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, please. Marry me-"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters_

**Sai: I can't believe you left the chapter where you did!**

**Me: I know, I rock**

**Everyone: NO YOU DO NOT!**

**Me: I better or no next chapter...**

**Everyone: JESS-I-CA, JESS-I-CA**

**Me: that's right, praise me!**

Warning: Extreme Naruto OOC and yaoi (boyxboy)

**Chapter 5**

XxX-- The Ultimate Answer --XxX

"Well, will you marry me Naruto?" Sasuke asked again.

"I-I-Sasuke-I..." Naruto stammered "Yes!" He finally burst out. "Really, Naruto that's fantastic!" The raven jumped to his feet a squeezed the life out of the younger blonde and the blonde squeezed back.

"I didn't think it would ever happen!" Naruto cried tears of joy. Sasuke pulled Naruto into deep passionate kiss, thier tounges swirled in eachothers mouth.

When they finally broke they panted heavily while looking longingly into each others eyes. "Naruto tell me something, are you still a virgin?" The already red blush on Naruto's face became even redder and he nodded.

"Then let me take you, let me be your first" Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed softly. "Ok Sasuke-Kun, make me yours" tears rolled down his cheeks as he smiled.

"But, not now, tonight" Naruto sat up and Sasuke sat up with him. "Yea, that sounds good, I'll take you out" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto was worried, Sasuke was a prince and he was his maid. The blonde didn't know how they were gonna do it.

Naruto nodded as he slid off of the bed, "but- Itachi" "don't you worry about him, I'll take care off it" the raven commanded.

"Uh, thanks...Sasuke-Kun" Naruto left the room, Sasuke could hear his heals on the floor until they faded, then he laid down on his bed.

"Sasuke-Kun...That's much better than Sasuke-Sama" He chuckled as he rolled over while he tried to think where he could take Naruto.

---

Naruto ran to through the halls, "gotta find Sakura, gotta tell her, gotta make her help me chose an outfit for tonight" Naruto panted until there she was. "Sakura, Sakura!" Naruto called as he snapped her wrist in his hand.

He dragged her to his room.

"Sakura you won't believe this!" He threw Sakura on his bed. "God! What the fuck is it Naruto!" She yelled at him. "Sasuke-Kun, he wants to marry me!" "Wait! Did he ask you, like got down on his knee and said 'Naruto Uzumaki will you be mine'?" Sakura wasn't believeing what she heard.

"Actually he said, 'will you marry me Naruto?' " "Holy fucking shit! Did you say yes or no?" Sakura yelled as she shook the blonde.

"I said yes! And tonight he is taking me out and after that we...we are gonna" Naruto blushed deep pink. "O-M-G, my little Naru is gonna lose his viginity! And to the one and only great Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto Nodded "I was hoping that y-" the blonde was cut off by a screaming Sakura.

"I have to get you ready!" She started pulling his clothes out of the cupboard and throwing the ones she didn't like on the ground, Naruto tried to dodge the flying accesories that came his way.

x-- LATER THAT NIGHT --x

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, he wore his pretty formal clothes (dang I don't know how to describe his clothes but I will try ) A black polo shirt and black jeans with skate shoes.

The blonde dobe opened the door to see a standing Sasuke, he wore a pink chinese style shirt with jeans with light orange flats, he had a black rubber band around his wrist.

"Read-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke taking his hand. He gently slipped a golden banded ring with a small diamond on the top on the young boy's mariage finger.

Naruto blushed a deep pink and he leaped on Sasuke swinging his legs around the other boys waist and put his arms around the ravens neck.

Sasuke put his hands under Naruto's ass and held him up, they had 3 pecks on the lips then Naruto paused.

He took one arm away from Sasuke's neck and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, it was a simple thick gold band.

Sasuke took it and saw it was inscribed, 'A cherished love'.

"Naruto this looks expensive, how did you-?" "It was my mum's, she told me to give it to the one I love, and Sasuke-Kun that's you" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke took the ring gently and slipped it on his wedding finger.

"If you want something better I could-" Naruto began but Sasuke cut in, "of coarse not I love it!" The raven kissed his blonde passionately.

"So where are we going?" Naruto smiled. "I thought we could go to this resturaunt I like, how does that sound?" Sasuke helped Naruto onto the ground.

"It sounds amazing" Naruto took Sasuke's hand and they walked out of the palace gates.

When they finally arrived Sasuke talked to a man that Naruto didn't recognize then they were lead to a room away from the other dinners.

Inside the room was a japanese table with cushins ready to be sat on. A waitor helped them take thier seat, he left some menus and then he left.

"Sasuke-Kun, this place is so, is so..." Naruto stopped when a hyper girl bashed herself through the doors.

"Sasuke! I am so happy!" The red head screamed as she snuggled the uchiha to death. The blonde just gazed at the sight before him.

"Hello Karin, very nice to see you again" Sasuke tried to sound nice but failed miseralbley.

"I heard you're ingaged, so who is the lucky one...Is this fellow?" Karin pinched the blondes cheeks.

Sasuke nodded "yea this is Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Uchiha" the raven flashed his ring.

"He's a cute one, anywho I'll take your order" Karin flipped open a notepad and pulled out a pen.

"I'll have the normal platter of sushi please, Naruto..." Sasuke looked at his blonde. "Um, Miso Ramen please" Naruto smiled as he put his menu down.

Pretty soon thier order came and they dug in. They talked all night and each time Naruto laughed Sasuke felt himself fall in love more and more.

They had agreed not to drink, because they wanted thier first time to be remembered.

They finished thier meal, paid then left with kisses and smiles.

They went for a walk around the local park. "I can't believe I am marrying you!" Naruto squeeled. Sasuke just chuckled at his blonde. "Let's go home" Sasuke suggested, Naruto just nodded and said "yea".

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

** Sakura actually says O-M-G not oh my god like a school girl xD**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto characters_

**Sai: Lemon?**

**Sasuke: Lemon?**

**Naruto: Lemon?**

**Kakashi: Lemon?**

**Me: ; you fucking perverts, but yes...Lemon...**

**Everyone: WHOOPIE!**

Warning: Extreme Naruto OOC and yaoi (boyxboy)

**BTW Naruto is 16 1/2 and Sasuke is 17**

**Chapter 6**

X---xx- Finally Mine -xx--X

The two walked through the iron gates and headed towards Sasuke's room, Naruto looked around at the dark mansion.

"Is everyone asleep?" The blonde asked, "probaly, it's 10:30, mother and father usually go to sleep around 9 and Itachi locks himself in his room past 7 so yea, I guess they are." Sasuke said as he opened his door.

Naruto walked in and jumped when Sasuke turned the lights off and put his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. The Raven kissed Naruto all over his neck, he moaned as Sasuke manuvered the two to his bed.

He gently laid the blonde down and continued on his neck, Naruto tugged at the ravens shirt. Sasuke lifted it up above his head and threw it on the ground.

The blonde blushed at the pale, glistening six pack infront of him. "Like what you see?" Naruto just blushed harder and ran his hands over the olders boys chest. Sasuke slowly slid Naruto's shirt off and threw it into a corner somewhere.

Sasuke ran his tounge all over Naruto's chest and Naruto ran his fingers through the ravens soft, silky, black locks.

The older boy got to the hem of Naruto's pants and stopped. Naruto looked down at the person who was looking up at him and he just nodded.

Sasuke took that as a hint and he undid the blondes belt then button and zipper on his pants. He pulled them off slowly allong with the blondes shoes, then threw them on the ground.

Naruto shivered from two things, one was the cold air that hit his naked body and the second thing was that he knew Sasuke was looking at him eagerly.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes and they landed on the floor with a thud. Then his pants and boxers followed, Naruto gazed at his fiance and was mezmorised.

Naruto made Sasuke roll over so he was on top, he licked his way down until he reached Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke watched the blondes hypnotic moves and wondered what was going to come next. Suddenly a loud moan escaped the raven as Naruto deep throated Sasuke.

He ran his tounge round and round the hard erection, he bobbed his head up and down. "Oh god Naruto, that's great, god...So good!" The raven moaned and groaned.

The younger one licked the head of Sasuke's dick suductively. "Naruto!" Sasuke groaned and bucked as he came inside Naruto's mouth. The blonde licked his lips then moved upwards and kissed Sasuke, while rubbing his erection on the others limp cock instantly making Sasuke hard again.

The raven gently switched postitions so he was on top. Sasuke put his fingers to Naruto's lips, the blonde opened his mouth and sucked them until they were covered completely in his saliva.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and kissed his blonde hard to disract him from the pain that was going to come. He placed the first finger at Naruto's entrance and with a single thrust he put one fingers up Naruto's tight ass.

The blonde squirmed under the raven, Sasuke ran his free hand through Naruto's hair to calm him. Quickly he entered another finger and started a scissoring action. "Ah! Sasuke-Kun it hurts!"

The raven hushed his lover and whisperd in his ear, "it's ok Naru, it'll get better soon" and with that Sasuke entered the final finger.

The blonde couldn't help but wimper and let a tear escape his eyes. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and postitioned his cock at Naruto's tight hole.

With a hard thrust the raven imbedded himself within the blonde. "Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed, "it's ok Naruto, the pain will be gone soon" Sasuke soothed his blonde. Tears trickled down Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke started to move his hips and he pulled himself in and out of Naruto. He wrapped his hand around Naruto neglected member and pumped in time with his thrusts. The blonde moaned as he felt himself near climax.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy, I didn't think I would ever be like this with you!" Naruto huffed, "I always hoped we would..." Sasuke replied.

Moans and groans escaped the two boys as they push their limits until finally one couldn't take it anymore.

"Sas-uke...Im gonna...Ahhh!" The blonde shook as white liquid escaped from him, Sasuke soon followed with a loud groan.

He filled his lover until white cum ran out slightly from his entrance.

They huffed, the raven pulled himself out slowly and laid beside the blonde. Naruto moved over a little and rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

"You ok Naruto?" He asked as he pulled his closer into a cuddle. Naruto just nodded as he felt himself drift into sleep. "I love you Sasuke..."

"I love you to Naruto..."

-------------------------------------------------------

**I was think of starting a new fic but before i did it i made sure i gave you all the lemon you wanted with this fic, so i hoped you enjoyed **

** 3 Jess**


End file.
